a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper shredder, and more particularly to a paper shredder, wherein a blade tool rack in a paper drop opening of which is installed with a plurality of stops to cover a part of the paper drop opening, so as to prevent fingers from being cut by inserting into the paper drop opening.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A paper drop opening at a bottom of an ordinary paper shredder allows paper chips which are shredded by cutting blades to drop into a bin. As a blade tool rack in the paper drop opening is not provided with stops, children often put there fingers or thin objects into the paper drop opening from curiosity, which can hurt the fingers and also cause malfunction of the paper shredder.